


Torn in Two

by Pbroken



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbroken/pseuds/Pbroken
Summary: Bella is a shadow hunter and moves to Forks after her boyfriend, Jace, dies. She meets Edward and falls in love for the second time, but she's in for a big surprise. AU One Shot Reviews are greatly appreciated
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Jace Herondale/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Torn in Two

**BPOV**

I was lying in bed closing my eyes and fighting for sleep. It was so hard to sleep with Edward away hunting because it just reminded me of all the late night hunts I had been apart of, all those nights with him. A face came to my mind, but not the chiseled jaw and bronze tousled hair of my vampire love, no it was the unruly blonde hair of Jace Wayland, my former boyfriend and shadow hunter extraordinaire. I knew a world much different from this one, a world where people like Edward were frowned upon, but a normal occurrence. Where I had come from he was a downworlder, one of the creatures that lived tainted by demon blood. In my life before Forks I hunted demons, I was powerful, a shadow hunter and Jace's lover. He drove me absolutely wild with the type of passion my body craved. He was the opposite of Edward's brooding nature; he was cocky and so impossibly sure of himself.

So sure of himself that he had gone and gotten himself killed… I had loved Jace, I love Edward too, but Jace's death had crushed me, caused me to denounce everything I ever knew. I left my home in New York, people that were almost as much my family as the Cullens are now. Charlie, a mundane my parents had become very fond of before they died, took me in so I could live out a normal life. I was done with the shadow hunting life, warlocks, fey folk, werewolves, demons, and vampires…or so I thought. I met Edward Cullen and my life turned upside down. I had to keep up this charade, lie about my past in order to keep him and it was breaking my heart doing so. Once he had knocked down the wall I had built I found it harder and harder to hide my true nature. I craved the hunt and a side effect of that was that I craved Jace's heated touch as well.

Sex and hunting had gone hand in hand for the two of us. We would fight, slay demons, and fuck like banshees. That's how it was for us, it was hot, mind blowing, hair pulling fucking and oh how my body craved to be touched like that again. I wanted Edward to change me no matter what it did to me, being a shadow hunter I honestly didn't even know if it would work. After I had lost Jace I feared losing Edward. I wanted to be with him forever of course, but part of the reason why I wanted him to change me was because I wanted to feel that again, to be fucked like that by Edward because with the intensity in which I loved Edward I knew how much better it would be with him. I knew deep down that it would be fantastic having him let go and really sink his teeth in to me. Teeth… that reminded me of the bite mark I had gotten in Raphael's lair. I had used a rune to heal myself of course, but I always remembered that night. I could never forget my last night with Jace or any other night with him, but the last night where Alec and Izzy dragged me away from Raphael's lair screaming at the top of my lungs was the most clear. Edward could never know about him, about my life hunting demons, about what he truly was. He already thought he was damned could I really be the one to tell him that he was infected by demon blood?

I winced at the thought and forced myself to think of other things, of Edward's hand on my body, but of course Edward's face morphed to Jace's, but the eyes always stayed the same, molten topaz. The fact that they both had golden eyes had always made me wonder if that's why I had first noticed Edward that day at school. I couldn't help, but think that maybe I was so attracted to him because he shared the same color eyes with my dead lover. I could almost feel his hands drifting along my body touching me with such sureness. I shook my head willing the delusions away, but the caresses didn't stop. My eyes flew open and locked on Edward. He was hovering over me; his hand caressing my thighs. He leaned forward capturing my lips in his ice cold kiss and heaven felt that much closer. It didn't matter why he was here or why he was doing this because it just felt too fantastic. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair tugging his lips closer to mine and feeling his mouth open his tongue racking across mine. His hand found my dripping wet core and I felt him rip away my black shorts. This was all new territory. He had never so much as touched me below the waist and now his fingers were delving in to my heat pushing in to me rough and forceful. I let out a muffled cry of ecstasy as his fingers moved within me. He released my lips running his mouth down my neck and leaving wet kisses as he pulled my shirt off with his free hand rubbing my nipples into taut peaks with his cool touch. His hands and lips on my skin sent me into a full on delusional state as his hair flipped bronze to blonde, bronze to blonde and back to bronze again.

"Do you have any idea how hard I've tried to stop myself from touching you this way, love?" He growled in to my ear pushing his fingers in strong thrusts making me squirm as incoherent moans slipped from my lips.

His other hand tugged at my nipple, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recalled how Jace had always done that and Edward's hair quickly flashed back to blonde. Focus, Bella! I yanked his hair pulling his lips back to mine. He kissed me forcefully and rough and that just made me think even more of Jace. I knew right then that I should make him stop that I was too far gone in my memories of someone who was long dead to be doing this, but I couldn't not when his fingers curled and hit the spot that made my toes clench. He pulled his lips from mine trailing his way down my front stopping to suckle on my nipples as my stomach coiled in to tight knots. He crawled down my body so his face was inches away from my pussy and let out the most feral groan. His tongue ran out along my clit and I shattered bucking up wildly as my orgasm rocked my body swear words falling like a prayer from my lips.

"Shit, fuck, damn it, mother fuck."

He continued to lap at my center and I caught sight of his hair once again bronze. He had removed all of his clothes except his black boxers though and I was suddenly seeing marks on his skin, scars of old runes. I shut my eyes to fight my own insanity as his tongue licked me with such ferocity that I had to grip the sheets to keep from launching off the bed. I had never been gladder that the mundane Charlie worked the night shift at the police station because I planned to make the best of sexual deviant Edward even if I had clearly lost my mind and conjured him up.

"You taste fucking delicious, Bella," Edward growled in to my drenched heat and I let out a loud moan. He pulled his fingers from within me and I whimpered as he crawled back up my body running his wet fingers along my lips. "Would you like a taste?"

My eyes flew back open when I recognized the difference in his voice, it wasn't velvety, but husky like Jace's had always been. The marks and scars were gone and Edward had his fingers in front of my lips encouraging me to take a lick. I took his fingers into my mouth tasting the slight tang of my juices off his fingers and twirling my tongue making Edward grind his clearly aching erection against my pussy as my name came out in a moan from his lips.

"Bella,"

His voice was laced with lust, but back to its velvety tone. He removed his fingers from my mouth, but quickly attacked it with his own savoring his taste from my lips exactly like Jace had once done. I moaned in to his mouth and pushed my fingers in to his stone hard back running my hands down until they reached his boxers and gave them a tug. He pulled them off without breaking the kiss and positioned himself at my entrance. My heart started to race insanely fast as he entered me swiftly sheathing his entire length in me in one thrust. I tensed when I realized that he should have been expecting a barrier and his lips went to my neck as he let out a deep sigh. I started to panic words tumbling out of my mouth.

"I can explain. I swear I was going to tell you."

A light kiss was placed on my neck and I had no time to reply before he was thrusting fast, deep and hard. My back arched off the bed his hands falling to my hips and pressing in hard as he growled. There would be bruises tomorrow, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My mouth couldn't form words only moans and whimpers of pleasure as he leaned back, kneading my breasts and grunting my name.

"Fuck, Bella. Fucking home,"

I panted wildly gripping on to the sheets like a life line as he held on to my knees shoving in to me and smacking his hips against mine.

"Mine," he growled and there was that husky tone again. "Only ever mine!"

"Yours, fuck. All yours!" I screamed as he lifted my ass off the bed so he could push in deeper.

My hands flew up to the headboard as I started to buck in to him meeting his thrusts with my own, groaning intensely. My stomach started to coil in knots again as his fingers pressed in to my ass cheeks sending an electric shock through my body as I started to shutter.

"I fucking love you. I've always fucking loved you. Shit, Bella hold on, I'm so close," he groaned leaning forward and licking and sucking on my nipples with such devotion it made my heart ache.

"Ugh, god please!" I moaned wrapping my fingers in his hair and tugging hard.

He stiffened inside me as his thrusts became urgent my head threw back and we both screamed out each other's name in pleasure as we fell over the edge of the precipice.

"BELLA!"

"EDWARD!"

He removed himself from me, his body collapsed on mine and I panted trying to regain control of my breathing as Edward spoke softly into the crevice of my neck.

"Please don't call me that."

The voice was unmistakable, a husky tone that heated my body like I was set on fire. His face pulled away from my neck and my mouth dropped open wide as I took in the marks, the scars from old runes, the blonde hair, and the topaz eyes.

"Jace," I said softly feeling the name slip off my tongue like it had always been there.

"In the flesh, baby doll, or so to speak," he replied running a hand through his blonde hair.

I shook my head and started flailing around realizing I had gone completely batty as I mumbled incoherently.

"You're dead, this can't be happening, I watched them attack you. I came back that night and saw your dead body on the floor! They left you lying there like some piece of shit! It's finally happened. I've finally lost my fucking mind. Where's Edward?!"

"Chill, love, I'm right here," Jace said, but the voice was distinctively the smooth velvet tone of Edward Cullen. His hands latched around my arms. "It's me, Jace Wayland, You're not going crazy. It's always been me. Edward is me, I am Edward. I needed to be with you. I never thought you'd fall for the glamour, Bella."

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"One of Raphael's coven thought it would be funny to change me. To make me one of them as some hideous joke," he whispered releasing my wrists and running his hand across my cheek. "You ran away from every one so I followed and shacked up with a coven of vamps in town. I needed to know if you could love me like this, if you could love what I've become I figured out I could still use runes for some reason so I shrouded my identity with glamour and became Edward Cullen."

"But why, Jace? Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked incredulously as he continued to rub my cheek the way Edward always had, well he had since he became Edward I guess.

"I was afraid, okay? But yesterday when you asked me to change you, it finally became clear that you accepted me," he stated even though it was clearly hard for him to admit and I'm sure it was, Jace had never been afraid of anything. "So, could you ever forgive me? Maybe learn to love me as Jace again. I've changed a lot, but deep down I'm still me Bella."

I reached for his cheek blinking back the tears of my blurred vision as I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled hard kissing him with a bold fierceness. His tongue fought with mine and I sighed in to his mouth melting in to Jace, Edward whoever the hell he was. He released me from the kiss and gave me the signature crocked Edward smile.

"So, am I amazing or what?" He stated with a chuckle and I gave him a smack on the arm.

"I love you, you fucking idiot!" I said and he leaned in giving me a light kiss on the forehead and whispered against my skin.

"I love you too."


End file.
